Cheossarang (first love)
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: hanya sepenggal kisah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa melupakan first love nya, Park Chanyeol yang bahkan sudah melupakannya dan pergi bersama orang lain. / crack! Baekyeol, yaoi, Songfic?, RnR juseyoo


Title: Cheossarang _(First Love)_

Author: Urushibara Puterrizme

Rated: Teen

Genre: tak tau~~

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekbeom, and Others

Summary: hanya sepenggal kisah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa melupakan _first love _nya, Park Chanyeol yang bahkan sudah melupakannya dan pergi bersama orang lain. / crack! Baekyeol, yaoi, Songfic?, RnR juseyoo~~

**.**

**.**

**Katakanlah ini songfic karna aku mengambil lirik dari **_**First Love _ After School**_

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

_Geuttae cham eoryeotjyo naneun neoman boyeotjyo_  
><em>I was so young back then, I could only see you<em>  
><em>(Aku masih sangat muda saat itu, aku hanya bisa melihatmu)<em>

_Amugeotdo pillyo eobseo hamkke hal su itdamyeon__  
><em>_I didn't need anything if we could be together__  
>(Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun jika kita bisa bersama)<em>

_Cham manhido ssawotjyo byeolgeo anin geotdeullo__  
><em>_We fought a lot about things that weren't a big deal__  
>(Kita banyak berjuang tentang hal-hal yang bukan masalah besar)<em>

_Dorikyeo saenggakhaebomyeon nan useumman nawayo__  
><em>_When I think about it, only laughter comes out_  
><em>(Ketika aku berpikir tentang hal ini, hanya tawa yang keluar)<em>

.

"kau… mau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku, Baekhyun-_ssi_?" Baekhyun melongo. Begitu juga dengan Luhan –sahabatnya-. Sedangkan _namja_ yang sedang bersimpuh didepannya itu masih menatapnya penuh harap.

"a-apa kau tidak salah bicara?" Baekhyun memegang kedua bahu _namja_ itu. Mengangkatnya agar berdiri dan menatapnya. Mencari apa ada kebohongan disana. Tapi sejauh Baekhyun menatap hanya ada ketulusan disana.

"aku," _namja_ itu memeluk Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun memekik tertahan karna kaget. Luhan yang berada disana sebenarnya ingin menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari _namja_ aneh itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan kalau ternyata dia ditarik menjauh oleh seseorang?

"yak! Kenapa kau sembarangan menarikku?! Aku harus me-mmph!" bibir Luhan terbungkam oleh bibir yang lain. "diamlah. Aku sedang membantu sahabatku untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Apa itu salah?" dan Luhan melongo, sekali lagi.

"…serius, Baekhyun-_ssi_." Kembali ke Baekhyun dan _namja_ tadi.

Baekhyun dipeluk dengan sangat erat. Hingga wajahnya tenggelam di dada bidang _namja_ itu. "aku tau kalau ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi tak bisakah kau menerimaku? _Jeongmal saranghaeyo, _Baekhyun-_ssi_."

"_na-nado saranghae, _Chanyeol-_ssi_."

.

"ta-tapi hari ini hujan, yeollie. Aku tak bisa kemana-mana." Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela rumahnya dengan resah. Ini hari libur. Dan mereka sudah berencana untuk melaksanakan kencan untuk memperingati hari jadian ke seratus mereka. Dan itu dimulai di rumah Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Tubuhnya pasti akan sakit semua jika hujan itu mengenai kulitnya dengan deras dan beruntun.

"_ck! Aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus ke rumahku sekarang juga! Apakah kau tak berpikir kalau aku sudah susah-susah menyiapkan semua ini karna permintaan bodohmu untuk memperingati hari jadian ke seratus kita! Dan kau mau membatalkannya hanya karna hujan?!" _suara Chanyeol terdengar penuh amarah dari seberang sana. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol marah padanya. Tapi dengan hujan deras dan petir menyambar kejam di luar sana? Apa itu Mungkin?

"tapi tidak ada kendaraan apapun, yeol. Aku… tidak bisa kesana. Hujan terlalu le-"

"_AKU TIDAK PEDULI! CEPAT KE RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA!" tuutt… _panggilan berakhir begitu saja.

Baekhyun hanya mendesah pelan. Dia harus menerjang hujan sederas ini dengan kilat yang menyambar kejam diluar sana demi _namjachingu_nya sejak seratus hari yang lalu, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memakai jas hujan dan sepatu miliknya. Tak lupa dengan sarung tangan dan syal yang melilit lehernya dengan apik disana. Tangan Baekhyun meraih payung merah besarnya. "_Eomma_! Baekkie pergi ke rumah teman Baekkie dulu! Baekkie pamit!"

JDERR!

Baru saja Baekhyun membuka pintu. Namun sebuah petir tiba-tiba menyambar dan menimbulkan suara yang keras. Membuat Baekhyun mundur ke belakang tiba-tiba. Kaget.

"Baek," sebuah tangan tiba-tiba meraih tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. "eh? Baekbeom-_Hyung_?"

"kau mau kemana? Tak bisakah kau lihat diluar langit sedang mengamuk?"

"tapi, _Hyung_. Ini penting. Tak bisa ditunda."

"sekalipun begitu, Baek. Apapun urusanmu, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyelesaikannya."

"aku tau, _Hyung_. Aku tau. Aku hanya..,"

"hanya?"

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan langsung keluar rumah dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Membiarkan _Hyung_nya menatap pintu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

'_sebenarnya… sosok seperti apa namjachingu Baekhyun itu? Apakah dia seorang yang kejam sampai rela menyuruh Baekhyun menembus hujan sederas ini demi dirinya saja?'_

.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

"brrr… yeollie kemana? Aku kedinginan diluar." Baekhyun kini didepan pintu utama rumah Chanyeol. Memencet belnya berulang kali. Namun tiada jawaban berarti dari dalam. _Sebenarnya yeollie itu menungguku atau tidak?_

Setelah hampir seperempat jam menunggu dengan memencet bel berulang kali, akhirnya pintu rumah terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang _yeoja_ seksi –yang Sepertinya berusia sama dengan Baekhyun- yang menggunakan seragam sekolah Chanyeol –Baekhyun mengetahuinya dari name tag yang menempel disana-.

"kau… mencari siapa? Disini tidak menerima gelandangan seperti dirimu." _yeoja_ itu berkata dengan sinis.

"aku mencari Chanyeol. Apa… dia dirumah?" rumah itu terlihat sepi dan… berantakan.

"dia sedang mandi. Aku _yeojachingu_ nya. Kau bisa menyampaikan pesannya melewati diriku."

_Apa Katanya? Yeojachingu?_

"_yeojachingu_? Kau pasti bercanda. Chanyeol seorang _gay_."

Plakk!

"KAU GELANDANGAN JANGAN MENUDUH CHANYEOL SEMBARANGAN! TAK BISAKAH KAU LIHAT SEMUA BEKAS CIUMAN DITUBUHKU?! INI SEMUA PERBUATAN CHANYEOL! DAN KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA CHANYEOL ITU _GAY_?!" sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Baekhyun dari tangan milik _yeoja_ itu. Membuat kepala Baekhyun menoleh ke arah lain dengan keras dan tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tak tahan. Air matanya turun tanpa ia duga.

_Jadi, aku sudah rela menembus hujan dengan petir yang menyambar sedari tadi hanya untuk melihat hal seperti ini? Aku… bodoh sekali… benar-benar bodoh…_

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?!" _yeoja_ itu menarik wajah Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Dari sana Baekhyun bisa melihat _yeoja_ itu memang bertaburan bekas ciuman dimana-mana. Bibir _yeoja_ itu juga seperti berdarah.

_Yeoja_ itu melepas tarikannya pada wajah Baekhyun dengan kasar. "LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI! DASAR GELANDANGAN TAK TAU DIRI!"

Pintu terbanting. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan keadaan mengenaskan didepan pintu.

"kenapa… aku bisa sebodoh ini?"

.

Baekhyun duduk di halte dekat rumah Chanyeol. Menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Dia sudah tak kuat berjalan. Hatinya sangat sakit saat ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah email masuk ke ponselnya.

'_selamat hari jadi ke seratus. Baekhyun-ku sayang._

_Aku mencintaimu :*_

_Bagaimana 'hadiah' dari yeojachingu-ku tadi?_

_Bagus bukan?_

_Sangat disayangkan aku tak bisa melihatnya langsung karna aku sedang mandi._

_Kau tau? Bercinta dengan seorang yeoja itu lebih memuaskan daripada bercinta dengan seorang namja murahan seperti dirimu._

_Dan aku harap kau sadar bahwa aku bukan seorang namja gay._

_Aku namja normal yang menyukai yeoja._

_Salam manis._

_Namjachingu terindahmu._

_Park _Chanyeol_._

_Aku mencintaimu :*_

_Dan satu informasi lagi._

_Kita berakhir sampai disini.'_

BRAKK!

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke jalanan yang terbilang sepi dengan histeris. Hatinya sakit. Tak ada kata toleransi lagi. Dia tak bisa meyakinkan dirinya lagi bahwa apa yang dia alami tadi hanyalah sebuah 'candaan' dari Chanyeol untuknya.

'_kurasa aku akan gila memikirkan ini semua'_

"Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA! AKU _NAMJA_ BODOH YANG MENCINTAI SEORANG _NAMJA_ NORMAL! AKU BODOH! BODOH SEKALI! HAHAHAHAHAHA! _NAMJA_ BODOH! AKU… aku… _namja_ bodoh… haha… ha…

.

.

_Gakkeum ni sosigi gunggeumhae jugeul geot gatjiman__  
><em>_Sometimes I'm so curious about you, I could die__  
>(Kadang-kadang aku sangat ingin tau tentangmu, aku bisa mati)<em>

_Ijewa eojjeol su eomneun geureon saijanhayo__  
><em>_But there's nothing I can do about it now__  
>(Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan tentang hal itu sekarang)<em>

_Gakkeum ni saenggagi tteoolla neomu bogo sipjiman__  
><em>_Sometimes I think of you and I miss you so much__  
>(Kadang-kadang aku memikirkanmu dan aku sangat merindukanmu)<em>

_Geunyang mudeodullaeyo areumdaun gieogeuro__  
><em>_But I will just bury it in as beautiful memories__  
>(Tapi aku hanya akan menguburnya sebagai kenangan yang indah)<em>

.

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan peristiwa itu terjadi. Dan Entah bagaimana Baekhyun tak bisa melupakan 'ketertarikan' nya pada _namja_ brengsek satu itu, Park Chanyeol.

"apa yang dia lakukan saat ini? Aku dulu selalu menyuapinya. Sekarang siapa yang menyuapinya? Apa udara berbaik hati menawarkan jasanya menerbangkan makanan itu ke mulutnya?" gumam Baekhyun tak jelas.

"Baek? Kau tak apa?" Baekbeom yang melihat Baekhyun melamun dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas seperti itu pun bertanya.

Setelah Baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan dua bulan lalu. Baekhyun lebih sering menggumam dan melamun tak jelas. Gumaman nya selalu membuat orang lain bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya _dia _yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun itu siapa?

_Siang itu, hari jadian ke-37 mereka. _

Baekhyun_ tengah makan siang sendirian di kelas dengan bekalnya. Luhan hilang Entah kemana dengan namjachingunya. Seluruh siswa juga tengah keluar kelas. Entah itu ke kantin, ke perpus, ke uks, ke lapangan, atau kemanapun itu. Jadi hanya ada Baekhyun sendiri disana._

"_annyeong, Baekkie." Dan namjachingu Baekhyun pun datang, Park Chanyeol._

"_eh? Annyeong. Ada apa ke kelasku? Tak biasanya kau kesini?" Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya. Beralih menatap Chanyeol yang duduk didepan mejanya._

"_aku lapar."_

"_lalu?"_

"_aku tak bawa uang."_

"_lalu?"_

"_aku boleh minta bekalmu?"_

"_sudah kuduga." Baekhyun mengambil sumpitnya lagi dan mengambil satu telur gulung dari kotak bekalnya._

"_buka mulutmu." Telur gulung itu tepat didepan mulut Chanyeol sekarang. Tapi Chanyeol malah menggeleng._

"_kau tidak mau?" Chanyeol mengangguk._

"_kenapa?"_

"_tidak mau-mmph!" _

"_Hahaha!" dan dengan evilnya Baekhyun menyumpalkan telur gulung itu ke mulut Chanyeol._

"_kau keterlaluan, Baek! Rasakan pembalasanku!"_

"_Hahaha-mmph!" dan kini giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa karna telur gulung itu telah disumpalkan ke mulut Baekhyun._

"_yak! Kau keterlaluan, Chanyeol!"_

"_hahahaha…_

"hahahaha… waktu itu minumku sedikit sekali sampai tersedak sendiri." Baekhyun berucap sendiri dengan lirih. Tawanya pun terasa hambar.

"Chanyeollie… aku merindukan tawamu…"

'_oh Baek, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?'_

.

.

_Yeoboseyo? I hanmadiga eoryeowo jeonhwajocha geolji motae__  
><em>_Hello? Just saying that one word is hard so I can't even call you_  
><em>(Halo? Hanya satu kata begitu sulit terucap hingga aku tidak bisa memanggilmu)<em>

_Mianhaeyo deo jalhaejuji motae geudaega neomu antakkawo__  
><em>_I'm sorry that I didn't treat you better, I'm so sad__  
>(Aku minta maaf aku tidak memperlakukanmu lebih baik, aku sangat sedih)<em>

_Deoneun angil su eopgetjyo kkumsogeseojocha__  
><em>_I can't be held by you anymore, even in my dreams__  
>(Aku tidak bisa kau sentuh lagi, bahkan dalam mimpiku)<em>

_Dasin apeuji malgo haengbokhae geudael wihae na gidohalge__  
><em>_Don't ever hurt again and be happy, I will pray for you__  
>(Jangan pernah terluka lagi dan berbahagialah, aku akan berdoa untukmu)<em>

_Jinagan chueogi areungeoryeo amugeotdo hal su eobtjanha __  
><em>_The past memories flicker to me, I can't do anything_  
><em>(Kenangan masa lalu bergerak kearahku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa)<em>

.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dengan ragu. Menekan layarnya dengan perlahan dan mengangkatnya ke telinganya dengan perlahan pula.

_Tuutt… tuutt… tuutt… cklek!_

"_yeoboseo?"_

"…" Baekhyun terdiam. Perlahan namun pasti air matanya mulai turun. _Demi_ _apapun_, _aku merindukan suara yeollie_.

"_nugu?" _suara itu terdengar lagi. Membuat air mata Baekhyun turun lagi. Lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"i-ini aku. Baek-"

"_yeollie! Matikan teleponnya! Makanannya sudah siap! Aku sudah susah-susah memasak untukmu, chagiya~!" _ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh ucapan seorang _yeoja_ di seberang telepon sana. _Itu… itu pasti yeojachingunya. Pasti. Aku bodoh sekali melakukan ini… bodoh!_

"_maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus mematikan telepon ini. Aku harus-"_

BRAKK!

"KAU BODOH, BAEKHYUN! BODOH!"

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya dengan histeris. Kedua tangannya beralih memeluk lututnya sendiri. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lututnya. Suara isakan histeris terdengar dari Baekhyun dengan jelas.

Baekbeom menghampiri adiknya. Duduk disebelahnya dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Baekbeom.

_Wajahmu… menyedihkan sekali Baek…_

"kau kenapa, Baekhyunnie?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi.

"apa ini karna _namjachingu _mu itu? Park Chanyeol 'kan?"

"JANGAN UCAPKAN NAMA ITU LAGI! AKU SUDAH MUAK MENDENGARNYA! DIA BUKAN _NAMJACHINGU_ KU LAGI, _HYUNG_! BERHENTILAH MENGUCAPKAN HAL ITU!" dan suara isakan keras terdengar setelahnya.

"aku tak akan menyinggung nama itu lagi jika kau tak menginginkannya, Baek. Tapi bisakah kau tidak menjerit histeris seperti ini setiap hari?"

"a-aku tak tau, _Hyung_. Aku… merindukannya…"

"kenapa merindukannya? Kau bilang kau sudah berakhir dengannya. Jadi, buat apa kau merindukannya?" Baekbeom memeluk Baekhyun yang masih menangis dan memeluk lututnya.

"aku merasa gagal, _Hyung_. Aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik sampai dia mencari _yeoja_ di luar sana. Aku… aku bodoh, _Hyung_. Bodoh."

"ssst… Jangan menangis lagi seperti ini. Tak bisakah kau merelakannya? Biarkan dia bahagia dengan _yeoja_ di luar sana. Doakan dia selalu berbahagia dan tidak terluka oleh siapapun. Kau juga harus menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu. Yang selalu ceria. Yang hidup bebas dan berbahagia walaupun tak ada _dia _lagi disampingmu. Berjanjilah padaku."

"aku tak yakin akan berhasil. Tapi aku berjanji, _Hyung_."

.

.

_Cheossarang ijeul su eomneun naesarang__  
><em>_First love, my unforgettable love__  
>(Cinta pertama, cintaku yang tak terlupakan)<em>

_Waeiri apeungeongayo neoman gieokhamyeonyo__  
><em>_Why does it hurt so much? Am I the only one who remembers?__  
>(Mengapa ini begitu menyakitkan? Apakah aku satu-satunya yang ingat?)<em>

_Cheossarang sorichyeo bulleo aejeolhan i moksoriga__  
><em>_First love, I call out to you with this desperate voice__  
>(Cinta pertama, aku memanggilmu dengan suara putus asa ini)<em>

_Neoege daheul su isseul ttaekkaji eonjena__  
><em>_Until it can reach you, until always__  
>(Hingga aku bisa meraihmu, hingga selalu)<em>

.

"cinta pertama?"

"iya. Cinta pertama. Apa kau punya?"

"aku…"

"…tidak punya… sesuatu yang… seperti itu."

"benarkah? Kau terlihat punya. Tapi tak apa jika kau tak mau mengatakannya. Aku paham kok."

Kyungsoo menjauh dari Baekhyun yang terlihat merenung.

"aku… sebenarnya punya sesuatu yang seperti itu, kyung."

Kyungsoo sontak menoleh, "benarkah? Ceritakan padaku!"

"jadi, aku saat itu masih kelas sepuluh. Saat itu…

.

.

"oh astaga, Baekhyun! Cukup! Jangan ceritakan lagi!"

"tapi… aku masih ingin bercerita, kyung."

"tidak jika akhirnya kau akan menangis seperti ini. Berhenti!"

.

.

"aku turut bersedih mendengar ceritamu, Baekhyun-ah."

"tapi aku sudah bahagia. Aku sudah cukup dengan Baekbeom-_Hyung_ yang selalu ada untukku." Baekhyun kini kembali ke komputer miliknya. Bagaimanapun juga tugasnya harus selesai.

"kuharap kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari Park Chanyeol itu."

"Aku juga berharap begitu, kyung."

.

.

"_yeoboseo? _Baekhyun_?"_

"_ne, nugu?_"

"_ini aku, Park _Chanyeol_. Mantan terindahmu."_

"Park Chanyeol?"

.

_**Nun gamabwa jigeum i sungan nunmuri heulleo i sungan**__  
><em>_I close my eyes in this moment, tears flow in this moment_  
><em>(Aku menutup mataku saat ini, air mata mengalir saat ini)<em>

_**Wae ireoke hansimhage ajik neoreul itji motago**__  
><em>_Why am I so pathetic, still not over you?_  
><em>(Mengapa aku begitu menyedihkan, masih belum berakhir denganmu?)<em>

_**Eojjeol su eobsi haengbokhagil bilgeyo**__  
><em>_Without a choice, I'll pray for your happiness_  
><em>(Tanpa pilihan, aku akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu)<em>

_._

.

.

_Sabtu Malam, Malam Minggu. Hari Ke-99 jadian mereka. Di Kediaman Park Chanyeol._

"_Chanyeol. Kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini? Ini…"_

"_ssst… diamlah… aku tau ini akan sakit. Tapi bertahanlah…"_

"_ahh!"_

"_baekhyunnie… saranghae…"_

"_nado saranghae… chanyeollie… eungh! Ahh!"_

_._

_._

_._

END!

.

.

**Aneh ya ceritanya? **

**Puterr Cuma coba-coba. Maaf kalo feelingnya gak dapet.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
